1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus for the color matching or colorimetry of colored samples according to the introductory part of the main claim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatuses for colorimetry and apparatuses for color matching are known in which these apparatuses are basically each constructed differently, so that often no correspondence is achieved between the colorimetry and the visual color impression, owing to the different geometries.
With ordinary colorimetry the starting point is a sample which is fixed in place relative to the measuring device and which is illuminated from various given angles and usually observed perpendicularly to the surface. With these apparatuses the devices are arranged in the immediate vicinity of the surface, and only very small surface fractions are observed.
For the color matching of smaller samples, e.g. in DIN A4 format, small lighting cubicles are usual, e.g. cubicles arranged on tables, in which is mounted a stationary lighting system for irradiating the samples. To detect the different color effects, the sample surfaces are presented to an observer from different angles and so each lit from different angles. From EP 0 379 168 A2 is known a matching chamber of this kind. With this known matching chamber there is the drawback of poor reproducibility, because both then angles of illumination and the angles of observation change in different observation situations, and in particular color effects are difficult to detect.